


sleepy study buddies

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Kira would've been the best of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this piece of art that I had commissioned:
> 
> Click **[here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/133773687002/draeden-foxerica-commissioned-jacksonkira-being)** for source.

Jackson and Kira have absolutely nothing in common, so they don’t really talk much even though they have a ton of mutual friends. The thing is that Jackson’s grown fond of Kira over the past few months since she’s moved to the school. She has an adorable laugh, gets insanely into certain topics and goes on endlessly about them, and she always treats everyone with kindness and respect.

It’s why, when Jackson is in a bad mood and having a rough day, he never takes it out on Kira. She’s so gentle with the world, even when she’s showing off her intense fencing skills and threatening people to duels, and Jackson doesn’t want to give her a reason not to be. He finds that whenever he hates the world, a few minutes with Kira help him hate it a little less.

He starts seeking her out when things go wrong, or he’s frustrated with situations out of his control. Jackson usually finds her in the library, studying up on something like Chemistry. Whenever she’s trying to concentrate, her eyebrows come together and she bites down on her bottom lip, clenching her jaw. He doesn’t say much the first few times he joins her; she doesn’t seem to really mind either.

Then one day, he has a bad fight with Boyd and it ends up with them punching each other. It was over something stupid, too. And it only started because of Liam’s comment. Jackson feels like shit about it, and despite apologizing to Boyd, he hates himself for it. Naturally, he seeks Kira’s company out.

She never asks questions, never pressures him to tell her more, and simply waits until he’s comfortable to share things with her. Kira takes one look at his broken lip and closes her laptop.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They end up at his place, in his room. She’s getting the First Aid kit from his bathroom when she comes back into his room, demanding to know what happened. Jackson tells her, because he wants to. She doesn’t judge him. She fixes his face and pats his cheek. “You’ll be okay.”

He waits for her to tell him that he’s an asshole, but she never does. She tells them they’ll study here, and that’s that.

It becomes a thing. They always wind up back in his bedroom on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Jackson discovers talking to Kira is the easiest thing in the world, and she seems to enjoy their discussions.

One day, Kira shows up on a Friday night with tear-stained cheeks and ruined makeup. Jackson lets her in, and pulls her in close to him while she cries. She learned that Allison and Isaac both have feelings for Scott; Scott obviously feels the same for them too.

“I can’t stand in the way of their love,” Kira tells him. She wraps her arms around his, her back against his chest. He strokes her hair, tells her she doesn’t have to break up with him, but she says she does.

The breakup is hard on Kira. Jackson watches her when they’re with her friends, waiting for her to breakdown. But she never does. She keeps a smile plastered on her face, and her eyes bright. When they can, she comes over and spends a few hours with him. They don’t study.

Then Malia comes into the picture. She’s gorgeous, confident, and everything Kira wants to be. Jackson assures her hat she is that and more. He’s not surprised when Kira tells him she’s officially dating Malia a few weeks later. He almost expects their regular study/hang out sessions to die though. He’s glad when they don’t.

Kira pulled an all-nighter with Malia one Friday, and shows up bright and early at Jackson’s the Saturday morning. She’s yawning loudly before she even makes it into the house. They set up to study, and she teases him about her night with Malia.

“You’re like my sister! I don’t want to know any details,” Jackson shouts. Kira laughs, amused.

Eventually, she gets too sleepy though and the words on the page blur together. Jackson pats the space beside him and says, “Come here, sleepy head.”

Kira curls up against him, her back on his chest, her arms around his arm. She closes her eyes and whispers a small, “I love you, Jackson.”

“I love you most,” Jackson whispers. He kisses her forehead and reminds himself how lucky he is to have found her.

Jackson props his Chemistry book up to continue studying, but Kira’s snoring and sleeping noises are very distracting. He rubs his thumb against her skin and does his best to keep studying.

He knows when she wakes up, she’ll be super apologetic for falling asleep in the first place. They’ll end up getting milkshakes at Mama’s Bakery and sharing a banana split like usual. Jackson doesn’t mind though. He looks forward to breaking his strict diet for his best friends.

Kira shifts in her sleep, whispering, “Jack, love…big lizard.”

He snorts. He’s real damn lucky to have Kira in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> CRY WITH ME ABOUT JACKSON AND KIRA [HERE!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
